A Legends Journey
by tripplecloud
Summary: Ash's parents die so he ends up alone, but how will this affect his journey through life.
1. dark begginings

**Authors note: **Seeing if I can get any one else to read my stories. And please review!

* * *

Today we find a seven year old child waking up in a cave close to the little town of pallet. The child walked to the depressing serene look of pallet town with the beautiful sky overhead. He used to live their, but now it pained him to see the city where he and his parents once lived. He left to go on walk through the forest to help clear his mind from what happened a few weeks ago. Before he ascended into the forest he heard a buzzing noise. "Huh? What's that noise?", he questioned.

Some where near by...

"Are you ready James to do the biggest job of our lives?" A red haired woman said. "Yes I am Jessie. I'm ready to get promoted because we have been grunts for to long.", James replied. "Yeah I finally want to be thee top cat around here." A Meowth replied. "Alright lets go.", Jessie commended. Then the trio walked into the forest. "Hey James do you have the device?" Meowth asked. "Yeah. I will activate it now." James said While pulling some thing out of his pocket. He pressed the button and a metal contraption appeared out of no where and searched for the target.

Also some where near by...

The bird of ice needed a break as it had just traveled a long way to get there. The Articuno then perched on top of a branch and then took a nap. Next the little child appeared in the clearing. "Whoa." he said I awe. What was an Articuno doing near Pallet town the boy thought. All of a sudden the metal contraption entered the clearing. He watched as it aimed for the legendary Pokémon. "Nooooo!" he screamed as he ran in front of the trap. He was captured and the spike filled with poison that was meant to faint a legendary Pokémon went through his chest.

The Articuno woke up right when he started screaming. The bird flinched because he knew what was coming and it closed its eyes awaiting to feel pain, but it never came. Articuno opened its eyes to see a hideous sight. There was a little kid that ran in front of the trap that was meant for her. Its rage started building up in him when the trio revealed them selves. "What, a little kid got in the way? I would make him pay for getting our way of catching the legendary, but the poison will kill him no matter what.". The Articuno was outraged at what it heard. Not only is the boy that saved is dying, but they also tried to capture her?

**"You will pay for your wrong doings!"** Articuno screeched full of anger. Articuno then blasted them into Giritina's realm. And was the last time anyone saw the trio alive. Articuno then brought it's attention to the child.** "Hello?" **the Articuno told the human that was on the brink of death. "Hi legendary Articuno I am so honored to meet you." the boy said weakly. Articuno couldn't believe that even when this child was dying that he was talking about how great she was. **"Who are you?" **Articuno asked. "I am Ash Ketchum." the boy replied.

And that was the last thing that he said before he fell in the infinite void of darkness. Ash then stopped breathing and there were no pulses in him. He just had died. **"Ash? Ash?ASH!****" **The Articuno cried. Then she had an idea. Articuno then grabbed Ash with her talons and flew off.

* * *

_**That was the most I did in this amount of time and in one chapter! remember review please.-Tripplecloud**_


	2. Ascending from death

**_Authors note: well the last chapter was the longest one I have ever wrote so far and that must mean I'm getting better also it only took me about two hours._**

* * *

**five minutes later...**

We are finally here Articuno thought. Articuno put the lifeless body on her back and proceeded to the hall of origin. The walls looked like they were made of Marble but it looked like it emanated light. **"Arceus, where are you?",** Articuno said. "I'm right here." a very noble voice answered. Articuno bowed to the god Pokémon. "May I ask for a favor father" Articuno asked. "Yes you may my child. And I'm going to assume it's about the child on your back?" Arceus guessed.

"You are correct sadly. I was flying across Kanto when I got tired and took a rest, but as I was napping Team Rocket tried capturing me but the child used his body to protect me. Then the demonic trio revealed there selves and they explained that they tried to capture me and that the boy was going to die. Then I was so enraged that I blasted them into Giritina's world. Before he died he was just talking about how honored to meet me. I mean did you think while a person is dying they can only talk about how honored they were to meet me? I asked him what his name was and the last thing he said was Ash Ketchum. If it is not to much to ask do you think you can bring him back to life?" Articuno pleaded to her father.

"It would be a pleasure to my daughter. But do you know what he has been through just this month? He has been living alone because his parents were killed by a Team Rocket raid, so he has no where to go. Would you like to raise him yourself my daughter?" Arceus questioned.

'Wow his life has been so misfortunate this year. How could a person as pure hearted as him go through this trauma? It wasn't fair that he has to suffer like this', Articuno thought. "I would be honored to raise the child that saved my life. It really is the least I can do for him." Articuno replied. "Very well then. I will revive the child, but he must join the legendary council. And with being on the council he will have powers and the gift of immortality just like all the other legendries." Arceus spoke.

"A human on the council Arceus? I'm okay with it but what will the other legendries think?" Articuno stuttered out awe struck. "The other legendries are going to have to deal with it no matter what. Let us start his revival." Arceus said while a flow of light energy absorbed into Ash. Ash levitated off the floor and like that there was a pulse and breathing. After five minutes a bright light absorbed Ash. When the light went down Ash had a new outfit on. Instead of the curved _C_ it was now replaced with a gold pokeball emblem, and the red and white were reversed. His gloves were now red threaded with gold. The only thing different about his jacket is it had a icy frost patterned design that shimmered in the light. His pants were now red with gold stripes on the sides.

"Nice clothing choice Arceus. It looks awesome especially his jacket." Articuno complimented her father. "Thank you. You should get ready because going to be calling the meeting now. Oh yeah give these to him." Arceus said while he handed her a white and gold messenger back pack and a platinum rod. "What is the rod for?". "It can turn into any tool he might want or need." Arceus replied. While they were talking Ash woke up.

Then the legendaries started coming in.


	3. Legendary

_**wow three chapters in three days. I hope you**_ enjoy.

* * *

Arceus led ash to a guest platform while all the other legendaries went to their own platform. "Arceus, where am I?" Ash asked. "You are in the hall of origin and I am going to ask you a few questions when the meeting starts but until then stay on this chair." then out of no where a chair appeared. Articuno stayed on the platform with Ash.

Then all of the legendaries platforms were elevated. "Arceus why do we have a meeting on such short notice?" Rayquaza asked. "I'm sorry but I have an announcement. I am going to add another legendary to the council." Arceus announced. "WHAT?!" Was the uproar of legendary pokemon that yelled in shock.

Then the guest platform rose revealing Ash and Articuno. "This human did the unthinkable, he jumped in the way of a trap of one of the criminal organizations and was killed. But Articuno took him here so I could revive him. And just think this is the worst year of his life because his parents were killed earlier this month. Articuno is willing to raise him but I told her if I revive him he would be part of the council" Arceus said.

"Ash ketchum do you accept the responsibility of being the first and maybe only human legendary, and also the power that comes with it?" Arceus questioned. Ash was shocked not only does Articuno want to raise him, also he is seeing all the legendaries in person, and he is getting a chance to become a legendary. "I would be honored to." We're the only words he could find.

A golden light came out of Arceus and went into Ash. The power felt great to Ash. The legendary pokemon watched in awe a they saw history in the making.

**24 hours later on ice island**

"Hey Ash what do you want to be when you grow up?". "When I turn 10 I am going to be a pokemon trainer."


	4. After Math

"Really? You want to become a Pokemon trainer?", Articuno asked.

"Of course do it has always been my dream to become Pokemon Master," Ash said with ees filled with brning determination. This kids attitude is filled with the feeling of victory just like Victini, Articuno thought.

"Would you like to meet my children?" Articuno asked.

"Yes I would love to!" Ash said while he jumped up and down excitedly. Just then Ash was tackled by a blue bird. Articuno sweat dropped and then she thought, they sure do have a way of entering a room.

"Who are you?", a dazed Ash asked. "I am Yuka Satoshi. Whats your name new legendary?" Yuka the young Articuno asked.

"I am Ash Ketchum. Are you Articunos daughter?" ,Ash asked

"Yes I am" and thank you for saving my mom. I really owe you one." Yuka said.

Your welcome, but it was nothing. All I did is do the right thing." Ash retorted

"You saved my mom you deserve more than a thanks." Yuka said.

"Oh" Ash replied.

"Hey I like your jacket where did you get it from?" Yuka said

"...


	5. Mewtwo

" I did." Arceus said coming out of no where. This is a rare occasion since he barely comes out of the hall.

" Arceus what are you here for?", Articuno asked." I came just to see if he was happy here. Has everything been okay so far?", Arceus asked." Every things grate and he is extremely humble." Articuno replied" All of the others in the hall keep asking if they can visit the boy but I told them no. Should I allow them to?" Arceus questioned. Articuno then looked at Ash. "Is it okay with you Ash?" Articuno inquired.

"That would be fine by me." Ash answered. "Okay I'll tell them, but for now I got to go." Arceus said hurriedly. "Bye" they all said as he left. However not even five minuets later they had a visitor. It was a psychic purple feline that was like Ash in some ways. This one also had a child that goes by the name Sapphire. "Hello Articuno how is it going?" Mewtwo asked. It was true that when he first joined the council he may have been a cold hearted person but now his personality warmed up a bit.

"It is going great. How about you?" Articuno asked. "Same, same just working on expanding New island. But since the last meeting Sapphire has been constantly asking when she can come over." Mewtwo explained.

Mewtwo then spotted Ash. "Hello there you must be Ash." Mewtwo said. "Yes I am nice to meet you ...uh", "Mewtwo. My name is Mewtwo nd this is my daughter, Sapphire.". A smaller kind of Mewtwo came out from behind him.

"Hi!", Sapphire said excitedly but shy as well. "You no you are like my dad. He wasn't born a legendary." Sapphire said trying to make conversation. "Really?", Ash said curiously. "Yes It started like this...

* * *

(Same story line as movie 1 but with Red instead of Ash, Blue instead of brock, And Leaf instead of im not gonna include story watch the movie!)


	6. Sapphire and Crystal

"Wow that is amazing. I would have never thought that ever happened.", Ash said.

"Yeah it is quite some story", Sapphire said.

Sapphire liked Ash, he seemed really nice. Sapphire could feel the power Arceus gave him. It was extremely powerful and overwhelming.

"Ash do you want to spend the night? I mean if Articuno says yes. Would you want to?", Sapphire asked Ash nervously.

"Sure, let me ask Articuno." Ash said.

Ash and Sapphire walked back to where Mewtwo and Articuno were talking to each other. It seemed to Ash that these two don't get angered easily. It made him think of his parents.

"Articuno?", Ash asked a bit nervously.

"Yes, Ash?", Articuno replied.

"Sapphire asked if I could spend the night with them. Is it okay if I do?", Ash said.

"Would you mind Mewtwo?", Articuno asked.

"No not at all. He seems like a good kid as long as he doesn't burn down the place.", Mewtwo replied with a chuckle.

"When are you guys planning on leaving?", Articuno asked.

"Actually I plan on leaving right now.", Mewtwo answered.

"ohh, bye then.", Articuno said cheerfully.

"Bye Articuno I'll see you tomorrow." Ash and sapphire said in unison,

Articuno waved her wing to wave good bye. Ash and the Mewtwo's were shrouded with a bright light. And they were gone.

* * *

"Wow your place is big.", Ash said in awe.

It was a big place. It was a mansion that took up an entire island. There were Pokémon clones everywhere. The story was 100% true.

"C'mon Ash lets go play.", Sapphire said playfully running away from Ash.

Ash then fell for the bait and chased her all around the mansion. A half an hour has passed and Ash is lost and tired. Now he is just roaming the hallways searching for Sapphire. Little did he know that not only did the clones and Mewtwo live here but also the Mews as well. A little mew was following Ash with curiosity in her light blue eyes.

'He looks so cute', the mew thought.

The Mew wrapped its arms around Ash's head and nuzzled his forehead.

"Who's on my face?", Ash asked a bit panicked.

"Hi cutie!" Mew said.

Mew then let go of his face. Ash now being able to see a mew floating right in front of him.

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum. What is your name?" Ash asked.

"My name is Crystal. Nice to meet you cutie.", Mew said cheekily.

Then out of no where Sapphire runs through the hallway. Scanning the hall to see Ash.

"Hey Ash where have you been? I lost you a while ago, oh I see you have met Crystal. That's cool. Hey Ash are you hungry?", Sapphire rambled on.

"Yeah I am hungry now that I think about it. But I'm also starting to get tired. Where should I sleep tonight?", Ash asked

"Oh, dang it is already past our bed time, daddy said that you will sleep with Crystal and I. Just follow me.", Sapphire said.

Then Ash followed Sapphire with crystal snuggling with Ash's head. It took a few minutes but they reached the room. The room had five beds. Sapphire told Ash that the other three beds are for guest. Sapphire chose bed one and Crystal choose bed three. So ash then chose bed two. Ash quickly fell asleep.

* * *

In Ash's dream

"Mom, Dad, Gary? Where are you guys?", Ash called out to them.

Ash walked around for a bit. He eventually found Gary. He was tied up to a tree.

"Garry!", Ash screamed.

He shook him for a bit to try to wake him up. But he was dead. Ash cried because he just lost his best friend. Ash got up to find his parents.

"Mom, Dad, Where are you?", Ash cried.

Ash went through route 1. His parents were there. "Mom Dad!", Ash cried.

A Team Rocket grunt appeared from the shrubbery of the forest and shot his parents. They were dying but they kept saying Ash. Ash was pouring with tears. The cries of his parents starts to crescendo. Ash then woke up.

* * *

"ASH!", Sapphire yelled.

Ash woke up sobbing and crying. His emotions were getting the better of him.

"Cutie what's wrong?", Crystal asked Ash.

After he stopped crying he told them what happened in his dream.

"I'm sorry Ash." Sapphire said hugging Ash.

Crystal hugged Ash and they all fell asleep with Ash on bed 2.

Then they all had peaceful dreams together...


End file.
